The Golden Film
by ilybakura
Summary: "Alfred hummed quietly before looking at the camera. A lot of people were going to see this, he could gain or lose subscribers with a small sentence and he was going to say it whether he liked it or not." Alfred loves his best friend Arthur and wants his YouTube subscribers to know all about it and is even ready for rejection. USUK oneshot, written for my dear EmelynAzoura.


[[ Hello. I wrote this for my good friend, Emelyn who had this idea in her head and wanted me to write it for her. I don't want to make a huge rant, but I just want to say, I wrote this all on my iPod and just altered it every now and again, so I feel as if this isn't as good as I wanted it. But otherwise, it worked and I hope you'll all enjoy this. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the idea. XD

Warning: I experimented on Alfred's accent and I have no idea where to locate the states since I don't live in America and didn't feel bothered to research, but if you want me to change it into something realistic, message me. Boy love, read at your own risk, thanks. ]]

It was a sunny afternoon, the sky was clear and cloudless, yet a male with blue eyes and golden hair chose to sit inside his study apartment. Alfred was setting his HD webcam up next his computer for yet another broadcast of his life in California, America (though he grew up in Texas). This was not going to be like his other live feeds and because of that, his hands were shaking, trembling even.

For a couple years, Alfred had got himself into making blogs on video about his life as a college student. Of course he wanted people to view them and take some sort of interest; he just did not expect that he would become a phenomenon in such a short period of time. Over the first three weeks in making videos, he had gained viewers from all over the world and they loved him.

The aim of his videos was mainly to fill in the free time that he had at college, though it quickly became his second life. Firstly he was at college working hard and then secondly, he was the crazy fun guy who did not back down from absurd challenges (though he was considered already hyper at school).

Alfred was practically making videos whenever his hands connected to a camera and out of his hundreds of tape, he could not figure out which one was his most favourite. There were just too many good videos and moments that he simply could not select from. So far, each video was equal, though, someday in the near future he hoped he would have his golden film.

His content was vast, from doing plenty of challenges to appease his subscribers, to making serious rant videos and in all truth, he was having the time of his life. In fact, his life was going exactly the way he wanted and all though he had a few haters lurking around, he was grateful for all the love and support from his loyal fans.

People loved him and for a long while, the question whether he was going to find a girlfriend, rumoured in the comments on several of his videos. Alfred knew who he wanted though and that was his best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland; a stingy Englishman who is proper, intelligent and downright handsome. They had known each other for two years ever since Alfred started college and Arthur knew all about his blog. He supported it and every now and again, seemed to enjoy joining him in a few of his videos. People loved him and said he was attractive, much to Arthur's disapproval. Alfred had guessed that Arthur was more than a little insecure about himself.

But as soon as he gained confidence and was revealed gay, Alfred had got himself in a fix when some of his homophobic subscribers demanded he stop being friends with him. That was Alfred's problem. He was gay also and had not told the Internet about it. But it was all going to change. Alfred wanted to tell Arthur he was loved and precious, not only in public, but also in on the web. And if the world did not accept it, well, who are they to judge?

Arthur had this allure that others disliked, but the blue eyed man loved the growl in his voice when he told him to stop singing when a popular song played on the radio in town. He loved the way he crossed his arms when he was unimpressed with the amount of ketchup sauce Alfred lathered on his french-fries when he went to McDonalds, and he especially loved it when Arthur smiled when the American apologised for it. Even Arthur's messy unkempt hair upon his head, that was a couple shades lighter than his own, was fantastically gorgeous.

Alfred wanted to tell the world about his undying puppy love crush for him.

That was why Alfred was having trouble with setting up his web cam; his hands were shaking from nervousness as he fiddled around with the attachment. A particular thought had been on his mind for a while now and he could still vividly remember Arthur telling him what he wanted in a person when they were hanging out one day. His words: ("Somebody who will take me seriously and love me for who I am",) and Alfred knew he could do just that. They were both gay, so it should not be all that difficult. Would it? Except there was a little problem...

Alfred grabbed at the camera again. "Stop bein' a dick, cammy!" It was not staying put, but maybe it was because of his unsettling hands.

Not many people even liked Alfred as a person. They all thought he was loud and obnoxious (more than his other fellow Americans), so that was why he was cursed with the lack of real life friends. With only four proper friends; including Arthur, he then found his solitude to be on the computer. To be online and talking to the fans who loved him, was just everything he thought he would ever need but he knew there was this one person in his life that he wanted by his side when he made them.

The camera eventually stayed and with a small sigh, Alfred finally slumped into his spinning office chair, opening up a browser for YouTube. He was going to do a live feed. He had done a couple in the past but he did those all on his own. This time, however, Arthur was going to accompany him. During live feeds, he had to answer questions and do interesting things asked by his followers, though this time he got something up his sleeve to surprise his subscribers and Arthur.

He wanted to ask the Briton out in front of everyone.

Clicking on a few things, he made sure that he had the screen recorder ready and that he sent the link to his live stream chat room. Then after fixing the mic and the glasses upon his face, Alfred swirled around in his chair just when the front door of his apartment opened and Arthur made his grand appearance. They had surpassed the knocking the door stage and now entered into each other's homes without warning.

"Alfred?" Arthur called, the sound of his shoes being removed and placed by the door made it to the American's ears. "I bought us some fizzy. Does coke sound okay?"

"Sodas, ya mean sodas!" Alfred called back, his odd socked feet of blue and white touched the ground as he pushed himself out of his chair, making it squeak when he body weight was lifted. As the chair swivelled around to face his desk, the taller went into the kitchen and stood behind the counter as his friend with startling green eyes placed a pack of six sodas against the table. "Also, we say cola, not coke and there's a reason why we do. Geez, yer've lived here how long?"

Arthur gave him an annoyed look. "Fizzy, soda, coke, cola, whatever," Arthur muttered, pulling his coat off and hanging it behind a chair before leaning against the back of it with his palms. "When are you starting?"

"Ya mean we! When will we be starting," Alfred corrected and crinkled his nose in thought, he knew the time, it was at the tip of his tongue and since when had Alfred started correcting Arthur? "And um, uh... In about another 5 minutes! I already set it up."

Checking his watch, Arthur nodded and looked towards the living room where a desk in front of a window stood proudly, a flat screen computer with fancy speakers (birthday gift from his parents) and a flashing blue light on the webcam shone out against the wood of the desk. "Live feed...hm," hummed Arthur, looking more or less annoyed by the fact.

Alfred was beginning to think that Arthur was going to back out, but then his plans would be ruined and he would hold this little (yet big) idea to himself for a very long time... "Yeah, and?" His heart began to beat faster, like an electric beater on high at the thought.

"What if they disapprove of me?"

Alfred used the anxious energy that was forming in his chest, in a short burst of laughter. He was really beginning to think it was serious. "Honestly, Arthur? As if they'd do that! I don't understand why yer making this all a big deal." Alfred knew that was actually pretty hypocritical because he knew he himself was making this a big deal. His mind kept screaming at him, telling him that what he is planning on doing, is odd and creepy. "Just be yerself, dude." Alfred snagged the pack of cola, pulling himself out a can and then chucking one towards Arthur, who caught it just in time; almost tipping the chair over in surprise.

"Easy for you to say," Arthur mumbled, still looking bothered by it. "The fact that I'm queer, made you lose subscribers last time we made a video."

Alfred remembered. "They were just shocked about yer coming out, is all," he said slowly. "I'm gay too, so..."

"Yes. But they don't know that, do they? You're also not being completely honest with them. Are you ever going to reveal yourself?" Alfred was about to reply, but instead sighed. If only he knew how close he was to coming out. They then together made their way towards the computer, Arthur finally dropping the matter. "Just hope for my sake that no one will notice I am here." He placed his cola onto the table beside the computer so he could grab himself a chair.

Alfred began to shut the curtains with a laugh, the glow of the sun closed off completely except for a small gap seeping its way through. The room had to be darker slightly (so their faces would not be too shiny) and his glasses would not catch the light and blind the viewers. Alfred plopped into his seat when Arthur returned beside him. "Hah! Stop being ridiculous, how could someone not see you with those big brows? Oh, hey, look. We've started!" he exclaimed, voice cracking.

Arthur looked ready to murder or was close to cursing him but found himself not able to speak when he saw Alfred click the blue 'go live' button by the top right corner of the screen, also clicking another 'OK' box with his mouse pointer to start recording their reactions and vocals. They were right on schedule.

Soon, one after one kept coming at a time, filling the box. They were down to a few hundred out of Alfred's several one hundred thousand (which was impressive for someone such as himself), subscribers. Alfred could not help but think that a majority of them were females.

The screen they appeared on was slightly pixelated and began glitching every so often, but it was the fastest connection Alfred could get with his college funds.

Not saying a word, Alfred sat in his chair and spun it side to side with a cheesy smile on his face as Arthur quietly sat, tracing his thumb around the rim of his canned cola that settled on the desk in front of him. He did not want to open it, especially when Alfred threw it to him, it might burst through the top if he attempted to. Eventually, the number of people adding themselves to the feed's box slowed down to a few thousand watchers and Alfred found the opportunity to say something available.

"Can y'all hear me?" he asked first, sitting himself up right to fiddle with the mic with his free hand. When he got a series of typed yes's and whatnots, he smiled wider. "Sick." He cleared his throat. "So, hey guys! Hero for life or Alfred is here with my best friend, Arthur for a live feed! Yo dudes and chicks can address Artie as Mint Bunny if ya wanna. We'll answer-"

"-Don't you mean, you will answer?"

"...All the questions ya guys wanna know!" concluded Alfred.

A vast amount of words filled the screen beneath their videoed faces, all ranging in different colours and styles and not only in that, but also in type of questions. After spotting one, Alfred read it aloud.

Q: twinklepie3124 - This isnt relly a question but more of a request. can u blow a kiss 4 us?

After a short pause, Alfred grinned and swapped his drink into his other hand, placing his palm to his lips and did a cute (if not overly dramatic) blow kiss towards the camera, wagging his eyebrows. A flood of cyber typed squeals rolled into the comments. He side glanced Arthur who was looking at the floor, not saying anything.

"Yer turn, dude! Or just say hi or something."

Arthur looked up and flashed a small smile at the camera. "Something," he stated.

Alfred laughed and looked towards the next question that was in line, absentmindedly fixing his glasses to sit lower on his nose as he read through them. Sometimes the humour that showed in the serious Brit's personality really made Alfred laugh. Arthur just made him so happy.

Q: Loudmouthftw - OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! CAN I MARRY YOUS?! :D 33333

Alfred smirked as Arthur shifted in his own chair, looking amused and if not flattered.

"Sure! I'll marry ya, though, I don' know about Bunny... Just tell me where ya live and I'll come over - nah just kidding. Sorry Loud Mouth FTW, only pullin' yer leg." Alfred pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"You can't just say that, Hero. The lass will get the wrong idea," Arthur commented, leaning further into his chair, leaving his drink by the computer keyboard and placing his clasped hands over his stomach, casually. "She - I assume, could be feeling rather disappointed right now."

"Okay, sorry. I said I was kidding," Alfred smiled shortly, his leg jittering up and down. "But what about ya? Would ya marry her?"

"Course not," Arthur snorted. "You know perfectly well why."

Squeezing his red cola can lightly, Alfred nervously chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Ya should answer some questions, Arthur. I thought we're doin' this together." He playfully punched Arthur's shoulder with his fist to cover up the stumble in his laugh, and he would be lying if that small touch did not make his heart skip a beat.

"No one is asking about me, idiot," Arthur protested, not noticing any slip up. But as soon as he let those words slip from him mouth, the comments in the ask box flooded with questions aimed specifically for him. "Oh bugger," he sighed as he glanced at them.

Alfred smirked and opened his can with a satisfying 'pfst'. "Ya gotta answer them~" he said in a sing song voice. He was just relieved he was not too obvious. But he knew eventually, Arthur was going to find out. He was not chickening out.

After a side glare, the Brit sighed again and furrowed his thick brows as he leaned forward to properly read a question aloud and slowly.

Q: H8ergonnabeh8en - Hi MintBunny! Can you tell us when and how you first met Hero4Life?

Arthur pursed his lips, as if deep in thought while he relaxed back into his chair. After a few seconds of silence from Alfred and himself, he slowly replied. "Well... It has been, ah, two years I believe, since I met Alfred. I can't give you the exact date however, but I was making my way through the campus grounds to my next class one fine day, when a blur of blue and red ran into me from behind."

Alfred sheepishly laughed, their first encounter was not exactly flawless. Still, Arthur continued.

"I can say I was appalled," he paused again and looked at Alfred when talking. "And was ready to throttle his throat once I got out from the fountain I so happened to land face first into. I can't forget it..."

Alfred laughed louder and took a swig of his cola, trying to act innocent. His blue eyes softened when he saw Arthur relaxing his shoulders. They were not paying all that much attention towards the comments flooding in the ask box at that point.

"But he made it up to me before I could give him a bloody thrashing and we've been friends ever since," Arthur finished, refocusing on the screen as he sat up straight, quick to look for another question in order to change the subject.

Alfred ignored the 'friends' statement, he was not going to be friend zoned. "Yep! I took him to Mickey D's!" Alfred exclaimed, lurching forward in his seat, making it squeak as he leaned against Arthur, his forearm propped up on his shoulder when he also began looking for the next question amongst the many.

"Mc Donald's is disgusting," Arthur mumbled, loud enough for the mic to catch it and make the box fill with people disagreeing or agreeing. Arthur let Alfred lean against him, since he was used to it.

"Pssht! Ya went anyway and I know ya prefer fish." That made Arthur scoff somewhat and reach for his own cola upon the desk to give him something to do with his hands. A pause. "Are ya glad ya did?" Alfred asked after the short pause passed, trying to show he did not care or appear interested when he pushed himself off the Brit's shoulder.

Arthur looked confused. "Did what?"

"Come with me to McD's?" Alfred questioned, teasingly.

Arthur scowled when he came to realise as he ran his thumbs against his tin. Alfred failed to notice the slight tinge of pink coming to the Brit's cheeks. Thankfully, for Arthur's sake that the web camera's quality was so low, no one saw the small change to the adams of his cheeks. "Next question," Arthur said, obviously trying to avoid answering it.

"Hey, hey! Hold up, what're saying? Ya have to answer!" Alfred nudged Arthur's arm with the back of his hand, nearly making the Englishman drop his cola can.

"Oh please, Alfred. These are questions you need to answer," Arthur huffily replied, pushing the American's hand back. But in the ask box were all aimed for the stiff upper lipped Briton.

Q: Santaclausisreal69 - MintBunny, are u glad that u went with Hero4Life to McDs? :P

Alfred snickered and took a long swig of his cola, emptying it as he did so. Arthur began to frown as the pink on his cheeks darkened (but still failed to show over the Inter web), to the point where he was just wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Stop asking me these questions. I-I don't... Alfred is the blog mastermind here, not me." Arthur pushed his chair back with his feet, making it screech when wood rubbed against wood as he took a glance towards Alfred who was looking at him with a perplexed expression. "What? Just because I don't want to answer, does not mean a thing."

It meant a lot, actually, and the viewers could tell right away. But no one said anything. Alfred was not all that good in reading the atmosphere, but he wanted that question answered.

"Uh yeah. It kinda does, dude! Why can't ya just answer?" Alfred felt his chances for asking Arthur out over the Internet, slimming with every breath he took. He did not want it to turn out like the usual arguments they had, he wanted it to be smooth and absolutely perfect.

"Because..." Arthur replied lamely, not meeting Alfred's questioning gaze. "If I do... I- No, never mind, forget it."

Alfred shrugged with a sigh, looking back towards the camera with a smile. He could not lie to himself that he was not a bit bummed out. Though, the thought of making Arthur his boyfriend overcame such. So, forgetting that he had not got to hear Arthur's answer, he went ahead in answering the rest. There just was not an appropriate time to ask Arthur out! He did not know what to do and his live feed was going to last only half an hour longer, but there was always an opportunity. After a little while, a question appeared that had Alfred's blood running quickly.

Q: RollingwithThunder - Is Arthur going to be in your future videos?

Alfred swallowed because Arthur could not see the question from where he was sitting. He still was grudging. "Is Arthur going to be in my future videos?" he repeated aloud, gathering the other's slight attention as he spoke. This was his chance to finally have the opportunity to ask him out! "That's a real good question, Rolling with Thunder!" Alfred said as brightly as he could, slightly pleased that he also now got Arthur's full attention, making him sit up in his seat and lean forward to also peer at the question himself.

"What are you going to say, Alfred?" Arthur asked, looking at him sideways with a quirk to his lips.

Alfred hummed quietly before looking at the camera. A lot of people were going to see this, he could gain or lose subscribers with a small sentence and he was going to say it wither he liked it or not (though he did). "I hope to have Artie in my future videos, if he says yes of course!" He allowed his eyes to wander to Arthur's, who was looking at him as well.

"Will ya go out with me?" and "yes," were said at the same time. At first, Alfred was not sure what happened and all of a sudden, the video camera did not exist and he was there with him, alone as he debated the situation, wondering if Arthur actually meant what he heard.

"No wait! What did you just say?"

So much for that.

"Oh um... Will ya go out with me?" Alfred asked again, slowly, hoping the leaping frog in his throat was not intercepting his vocal chords. From the corner of his eye, he could see the multi coloured words flooding with instant replies, wanting a yes. No, demanding for a yes and he could not help but wish for Arthur to say that word himself.

Arthur suddenly laughed, thinking that the American was just playing a joke on him like he always did but when Alfred's facial expression of seriousness, hopefulness and worry did not change, he stopped laughing right away and gave him a small stare, realising that this was very much real and serious. "Oh. I thought you were just asking me to be in your future broadcasts..." Arthur said, suddenly looking stunned and shocked, but relieved? Happy? Alfred could not read those pure emerald eyes for the first time in years. "I didn't...ah..." he trailed off again, the red on his face suddenly becoming apparent for all to see, making the comment flood that was flowing in by the ton, increase.

"So, what d'ya say? Wanna be my boyfriend?" Alfred asked, his hands were sweating around the empty cola can within his grasp. That was when he realised that even though he had imagined this for a long time and thought he had a clear picture on how it should go, he somehow failed to put together the possibility of Arthur saying no, right in front of his fans and admirers. Embarrassing him and making him feel rejected. It was that easy and Arthur was the kind of man to do that. "Well," Alfred awkwardly chuckled, coughing softly. "Say something..."

Because around him was quiet apart from the dishevelled breathing from the Brit. Then, Arthur placed the cola he was holding back onto the computer desk, his gaze still locked with Alfred's and being quiet as ever, like he was purposely withholding in his answer. Alfred felt so stupid, he may have officially ruined the friendship that he and Arthur had and it could be never be repaired, all because he asked something so sudden.

Arthur still looked shocked, but his lips curved upwards. Whatever was going on in his mind, Alfred only hoped it was good.

"Yes."

Alfred released his breath, his chest nearly caving in from the lack of it. Arthur was still looking at him, not even glancing at the computer to even see what everyone was saying. This answer, this answer came from his own heart so to speak, and it made Alfred break out into a huge smile as he shyly rubbed his nose. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Arthur said, still soft but not hesitant. "But did you really have to ask me in front of your fans, you wanker?" Arthur had raised his voice and slapped his hand on the back of Alfred's head, making the other drop his empty cola can onto the wooden floor in shock.

Alfred gasped out, the smile on his face did not faltering because Arthur, his Arthur, said yes and the world knew. "Noooo. I did because I want the world to know just how amazin' ya are!" He reached for his hand and clasped it lightly, glad that Arthur did not pull away from him.

"Shut up," Arthur nearly stammered and tightened his hold on Alfred's hand, glaring at him but it was not intentioned and soon, he was smiling back. "What are you going to say to your loyal subscribers?"

"Aw shit!" Alfred turned around towards the computer, just to catch the hot topic being discussed in the chat log, hand flying to the mouse to scan through. Several hundred people left, but that was OK because he let out what was weighing him down for some while now and it did not matter if he received hate for being openly gay. As long as he had the people who adored him and Arthur, life could never let him down. "I totally forgot... Sorry guys! So, uh, that's it. ...I'm gay too. I know I've been hiding it and all, and sorry for keepin' if a secret from y'all and if ya think I'm not the same dude as I was before, then y'all can leave. But I welcome all my supporters because this probs wouldn't have happened without y'all. I'm pretty glad that Artie said yes and if I have y'all as well, then I'm the happiest guy in the world!" Alfred let go of the mouse to scratch at his chin while Arthur reached down and picked up the empty can that had rolled nearby him.

"What are they saying to that, Alfred?" Arthur asked, placing the empty can onto the desk next to his unopened one.

"A lot!" said Alfred with a squeeze of his hand.

"Mm. You're really brave," Arthur whispered as the American peered at the comments with a grin. "I admire that."

"Shucks... Hold up, dude! I have to see what they're sayin'," Alfred could not hold, could not contain the happy from bubbling and spilling out through smiles and stifled giggles. "Can I call you sweet cakes? Sugar? Babe?" Alfred was looking through the comments as he spoke, his teeth exposed from his grinning smile, because seriously, those names were so cheesy and it matched him splendidly.

Arthur nearly choked, but just held it back with a roll of his eyes instead, his whole body going ridged. It was not every day he heard someone call him those names, especially from Alfred. "Whatever nickname you concoct, I guess. Does this mean I can call you poppet? Love? Dear?"

Alfred choked this time. "Uh, let's wait a lil'. It's kinda soon, isn't it?" His heart would explode if they did everything so soon.

"Quite, my dear."

Alfred blushed as he read the comments.

Q: Lucy - OH MAI GAWD! Kiss! KISS! DO IT! :0

Q: animegurl600 - Come on! I want some guy on guy action! :D

Q: fiftysix56 - make out or i'll cry omg so cute!

Q: yaoiqueen - YAOI! XD hence my name!

Q: slendysgfB3 - you guys are so adorable! :'D 333

Q: imaginarylotus - LET THIS BE REAL!

Q: TrolWatTrol - You sirs, have made my life complete. 3

Q: Maplenator - AL! It's me, Matthew! I cant believe it! You asked Arthur out online! You cease to amaze me, bro :b Congratz!

Q: dirtyplaya10 - AlfredxArthur is like my OTP now! XD Please kiss and make it cannon!

Q: chairmodeboop7 - this is so unexpected! xD awwwwww, i just wanna keep you guys :'-)

Q: ilybakura - This is so gonna be a fanfiction! Just you guys wait! :D

Q: emelynazoura - Give me the link when you write it! xD

Despite the comment he surprisingly got from his half-brother, Matthew, he was actually hoping he could give Arthur a kiss. But would that be too forward? Alfred laughed awkwardly as he saw the lists of wanting requests for them to kiss, rapidly devour his comment box. He almost forgot that they could see his face pinked face. "Ya can go head and read it if you wanna, and don' freak out if you don' like it, okay? It's not like I don' wanna or anything and..." he trailed off, purposely.

"You're rambling again," Arthur chuckled and he leaned forward to read the comments, then scoffed to himself. "I'm not all that surprised..." he trailed off as well, pulling his chair in closer towards the desk and closer towards Alfred, not breaking their hand grip.

"Yeah. So do you wanna? Y'know...kiss?" Alfred asked after a sheepish sigh, because he had to make sure it was all right and as he turned his head around to look at his new found love, he saw Arthur with a smirk to his lips.

"Course I do," Arthur said the growl in his voice deep and rumbling. It made Alfred's stomach quiver. Had Arthur wanted him all this time as well? "I just never thought it would be in front of thousands."

"Well I did," Alfred smiled. "Okay. Now let me kiss ya, babe."

And so, with the world watching, Alfred leaned in towards Arthur and softly pressed his lips against his, fingers curling together and finally, he had his golden film.


End file.
